Slpnt
by INUJ.E.S.06
Summary: Watch out for cussing! Naruto is having a bad day and decided to chill with his favorite metal band. doesnt really have a point. [ONESHOT] DONT OWN THE SONGS!


"_Fuck it all! Fuck this world! Fuck everything you stand for! Don't belong! Don't exist! Don't give a shit! Don't you fucking judge me!_"

Naruto sighed as the guttural sounds of guitars and the man's throaty screams washed over him and soothed away a bit of the day's accumulated stress (it was around 10 am). It was good to listen to someone who could scream. He couldn't bring himself to. Even if he tried, people wouldn't care. Literally. No teen angst here. Just facts. Damn it. That's even _more_ depressing. He sighed again closed his eyes. He had decided long ago that the few times he was by himself (either after a big fight or around mid morning when Kyuubi slept) he wouldn't spend dwelling on self-pity. He could do that while talking to the fox, at least then someone heard him. Even it was someone who couldn't tell anyone else… especially if it was someone who couldn't tell anyone else.

Naruto stretched and skipped past the next few songs. To many high-pitched guitar chords hurt his ears. A slow smile spread over his face as the lyrics of the next song pounded through his brain, probably waking up the fox. Not that he cared. Sure the fox was behaving as well as could be expected, acting nice even, but he was still the fox that had ruined his life. He slowly began to mouth the words to himself. This song fit him so well it was uncanny.

_Giving in to what has got me  
Feeling claustrophobic, scarred  
Severed me from all emotion  
Life is just too fucking hard  
SNAP! Your face was all it took  
Cuz this need ain't doin' me no good  
Fall on my face, but can't you see?  
This fucking life is KILLING ME! _

Naruto smiled sadly. 

Too far gone, I'm catatonic  
Leaving you to criticize  
Empty shell and running naked  
All alone... lobotomized  
Back and forth between my hang-ups  
It isn't easy to be hated  
Where do ya go? Whaddya do?  
Simpleton, impromptu, crazy eight  
I never cared, not once  
Gotta get away!

He stiffened slightly as the wind shifted and brought him Sasuke's sent.

I wasn't promised a thing  
YOU KEEP MOCKING ME  
But you will never again  
BEFORE YOU KNOW IT - AFTER YOU'RE GONE

He calmly pushed the pause button on his battered hand-me-down Discman.

"What is it _teme_?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate to sneer before answering.

"Kakashi-sensei wanted me to tell you that we start our mission in two hours and that if you wanted I could help you pack."

Naruto could practically see Sasuke's lips thinned with distaste even though he was facing in the opposite direction. He nodded silently to his teammate, acknowledging his time limit but still in a mood to beat his eardrums to a bloody pulp with the help of his favorite metal band, and jumped lightly onto the lowest branch of the closest tree.  
"What are you listening to?"

If Naruto was startled by his sudden burst of curiosity he didn't show it.

"Slipknot."

"Sarip no-tu?"

Naruto smiled grimly at the botching of his poor band's name.

"Are they any good?"

Naruto was mildly impressed that he had stayed silent this long, usually he would be screaming at the top of his lungs for Sasuke to leave him alone. He sighed again. Damn metal, it was messing with his brain.

"You wouldn't understand them."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Dobe! If you think you are better than m-"

"They sing in English."

"Oh."

"See you in a few hours."

"Hn."

Bastard.

It wasn't until several hours later that Sasuke wondered how Naruto knew English.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

so, happy holoween. sorry i'm like two months late, but first i lost the damn discs thati kept my stuff on then my stupid laptop got like three viruses and i had to get the whole damn thing cleaned out. anyways, i do have some chapters for my other stories in this new laptop and they should be up before too long, but with my luck it will be another few months. anyways this is just a little one shot that i thought up, its kindof a sidefic to _Peak Condition_ but not really. so, just review and sit tight and i'll get back in the groove sooner or later.


End file.
